


Blindspot & Glitter（番外）

by lny



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lny/pseuds/lny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>赶在圣诞节写完了估计这次错字有点多，本来想过节给大家来点肉渣，结果被lofter屏蔽了。。<br/>反正也是乱炖一锅的晚点吃也一样<3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blindspot & Glitter（番外）

**Author's Note:**

> 赶在圣诞节写完了估计这次错字有点多，本来想过节给大家来点肉渣，结果被lofter屏蔽了。。  
> 反正也是乱炖一锅的晚点吃也一样<3

一比零的比分，完美地诠释了这场实力悬殊巨大却毫无亮点的比赛。

但是没有人去抱怨什么。

事实上，大家都感到心满意足。比如说，泰国全明星队的球员们就很满足。他们中的很多人都是第一次有机会和世界级的大牌球星同场竞技，更何况这个比分可以说是给足了他们面子，足以让他们在离开绿茵场很多年以后,躺在普吉岛的沙滩上晒着太阳跟身边的人吹嘘这一晚的经历。再比如说，现场的球迷们也很满足，不论是那些曼谷本地的球迷，还是从其他城市甚至其他国家慕名而来的人们，都无一例外地为能有机会在这样一个近乎完美的赛季后亲眼见到他们日思夜想的偶像而感到庆幸。就连本场比赛的裁判也觉得很满足……

没有去现场观战的球迷们可能根本记不清关于这场季后赛的任何细节，除了那张在网上被疯狂转载的动图。画面中，Hazard在比赛结束后被本场比赛的主裁判拉住要求合影留念，这位亚洲裁判满脸堆笑地搭着比利时球星的肩膀，完全失去了一位主裁判该有的威严，变成了与看台上任何一名球迷别无二致的追星族。在场的其他球员都一笑而过。只是平日里总是满面笑容的Cesar Azpilicueta，则一脸不悦地走上前去，从裁判胸前的口袋里掏出一张黄牌，一本正经地举起来对着那位裁判一甩。

赛后，有几家媒体添油加醋地把西班牙后卫的这个动作描述成了对比赛主裁判滥用私职毫，无专业素养可言的不满，但是Azpilicueta心里究竟是怎么想的，大概只有他自己知道了。

哦不，看出他心思的还有Azpilicueta“最好的朋友”——Eden Hazard。

随后，当切尔西的队员们列队走向临时搭建起来的领奖台的时候，Hazard默默地跟在他的西班牙后卫朋友的身后，回想着刚才对方的幼稚举动，忍不住自己一个人傻笑了起来：Azpilicueta，穿着被汗水浸透的球衣，面颊上是下半场比赛给他留下的潮红；他的Cesar，就这样如此诱人地，带着一脸只有他才能看得懂的占有欲，给裁判出示了一张黄牌？！

此时此刻Eden Hazard只想冲上前去从背后抱住他的西班牙人，然后扳过他的脑袋，狠狠地亲吻他，在他的身上留下自己的痕迹，他想在整个球场的球迷面前这么做！

随着球员们一个个走上领奖台，现场球迷的欢呼声也一浪高过一浪。不知是因为震耳欲聋地呼喊声让他感觉晕眩，还是因为比赛中不断分泌的肾上腺素还没有回到安全范围，Hazard意识到自己已经在这么做了，他两部并作一步地靠近Azpilicueta，轻轻地从身后环住了他。（*1）

西班牙人显然被他的大胆吓了一跳，从Hazard手臂中挣脱了出来，然后转过身去惊讶地看着他，说不出话来。

Hazard耸耸肩：“对你刚才吃醋的表现的嘉奖。”

“首先，我没有吃醋；其次，当这这么多人的面你真是疯了。”Azpilicueta试图让自己的语气显得严肃，然而他眼里的一丝笑意还是在瞬间出卖了他。

“别紧张，看到的人只会把它看作一个友好的举止，”比利时人看着Azpilicueta无奈的样子狡黠地笑了笑：“那么，拥抱一个，为这场胜利？”Hazard夸张的语气让这个本就该是借口的一句话显得更加站不住脚了，但是西班牙人还是纵容地张开了双臂。（*2）

像是之前的无数次庆祝那样，两人自然地合上了身体间的距离，紧紧相拥。汗水交融，呼吸急促，他们的身体如此完美地契合，就像庞贝古城中被岩浆定格住的一对情侣，让看到的人相信就算如此保持上千年也依旧会是让人过目不忘的样子。

球迷的欢呼声成了他们的背景音乐，眼前这个人好像有魔力一般，让Azpilicueta觉得一切都无所畏惧，只要他们拥有彼此就够了。于是西班牙人决定再次扔掉自己的底限，就算以后他因为今天说的这句话被Hazard嘲笑他也认了。他微微侧过头，嘴唇凑近Hazard的耳廓，并没有触碰到对方却近得足够让对方感受到他双唇的存在。然后，他用充满情欲地声音说道：

“好吧，我承认我吃醋了，所以你要怎么补偿我？”

“Je ferais tout, Cesar.”（法语：I’d do anything）

 

\----------

廊曼机场的候机厅里，球员们被告知因为流量控制他们还有半个小时才能登机，而Eden Hazard是唯一一个看起来并没有为这个消息感到不悦的人。

比利时人用手肘戳了戳身边百无聊赖地翻着手机的Azpilicueta：

“跟我来一下？”他一脸无害地朝对方眨了眨眼睛。

Azpilicueta觉得就算是世界上所有宗教中的所有的神灵在此时此刻同时赐予他力量，他也不可能拒绝这样的请求。于是他任由比利时人拉着自己的胳膊，走向走廊尽头的一个房间。

“这是……”哺乳室？

问题还没有问完，他就听到Hazard猛地一脚关上了房间的门，下一秒便把整个人的重量都往自己的身上压了上来。他被扑了个措手不及，踉跄地往身后退了两步，腰身撞上了一个平台——那个本该是妈妈用来安放婴儿的地方。一阵疼痛感从腰上传来，但Azpilicueta并没有分心，而是一把拉过对方，示意对方不要停下。他早就不在乎这是在哺乳室还是在厕所，也不在乎刚才那一下过后腰上的痛感，他更不去想会不会有队友注意到他们的莫名失踪。他只知道他的Eden Hazard此时正主动地凑上来亲吻着自己，熟悉的嘴唇贴上自己的，唇齿相接，那种默契的感觉就像他们两人在球场上一样，天造地和，好像是为彼此而存在。

Hazard本想停下来查看一下对方撞的那一下有没有伤到，但是Azpilicueta一把拉过他的那种强硬仿佛是身体在嚣叫着不要停下。上一次，不，上两次的亲吻都因为不同的原因在中途戛然而止，而这一次他决定顺从彼此身体的旨意，不再停下。比利时人一边加深着这个吻，一边伸出双手摸索着伸到对方的腰部，先是轻轻摩挲着，然后渐渐加重手上的力度，看似是在为对方按摩伤处，只是这个动作却像催情剂一样，让Azpilicueta顿时感到欲火焚身。于是，西班牙人收回自己在对方口中不断探索的舌头，更加大胆地开始亲吻Hazard的颈部，再到锁骨。他舌头与牙齿并用，吮吸，啃咬，一反平日里温柔的样子，毫不克制地在对方身上留下自己的吻痕。

Hazard喘着气，忍不住说：“真……真想让那些觉得无害的人……看看你现在的样子……”

“没有……可能……Solo para ti.”（西语：only for you.）

“什么……这不公平……明知道我听不懂……你的……”

“闭嘴！”Azpilicueta再次堵住了对方的嘴唇，显然不想在这样的时刻说太多话毁了气氛。他感觉到对方的嘴角扬了扬，然后Hazard挣脱了他的亲吻，也学着他刚才那样一路向下，从西班牙人的脖子亲到锁骨。在比利时人的亲吻下他的下身立刻有了反应，Azpilicueta想问对方这是什么犯规的报复手段，但是他一张口，发出的声音却并不是正常的单词音节，而是色气十足的呻吟声。

这个声音像是给了Hazard鼓励和许可，他抬头看了一眼对方红透了的面颊和充满情欲的眼睛，然后低下头去继续用嘴唇向下探索。隔着蓝色的球队T恤，Hazard的嘴唇掠过对方胸口挺硬的两点，掠过腹部坚实的腹肌，都是浅尝辄止，直到他蹭上了对方双腿间那已经显而易见的欲望。

Azpilicueta突然明白了对方的意图，他下意识地一把拉起已经跪在地上的比利时人，感到心中一股掺杂着愧疚的暖意涌了上来。都说在性欲面前感动这种情感比冷水澡还管用，西班牙人突然又找回了说话的能力：

“Eden，你不用这么做……”

Hazard显然对Azpilicueta的叫停感到不满：“我愿意为你这么做，我想要这么做！平时你总是付出的那一个，你还记得那条新闻吗，他们说你是我身后的男人，说你托起了我的梦想。你不知道我看到的时候那种感受……该死的，这不是刚刚的玩笑不是我要补偿你什么，这是我一直想要为你做的，因为我爱你Cesar……”（*3）

突如其来的表白让两人都有些出乎意料，但却又显得恰到好处。因为Azpilicueta毫无保留地再次凑上去亲吻面前这个人，然后任凭比利时人的双手从他的腰部滑倒臀部，然后自然地拉下了阻碍着两人更加亲密接触的衣物。他感觉自己的欲望再一次肿胀起来，然后不由自主地往对方身上摩擦着。紧接着，西班牙人又看着Hazard慢慢地跪了下来，一口含住了自己下身已经耐不住的欲望，然后不断加深着……Azpilicueta用尽了自己所有的自制力努力让双手不去按住对方的脑袋，不去强迫对方做任何事情，只是轻轻地搭在他的肩头。看着Hazard跪在他的身前，感受着对方口腔的湿滑感和舌头的不断挑弄，Azpilicueta的喉咙深处不断传来了让人脸红心跳的呻吟声，但是这一次他已经顾不得那么多了。一浪高过一浪的快感让他无暇思考别的任何事情，让理智什么都见鬼去吧，那是他的Eden Hazard，那么真实地在他眼前，主动给他带来一次也许是他人生中最畅快的经历，他大约已经别无他求。

快感达到顶峰的那一刻比他想象的更快到来，Azpilicueta感觉眼前的视线在那一瞬间一片模糊，欣快感像电流一般从脊柱窜向全身，让他手脚发麻，失去了一切行动和语言的能力。他想拉起Hazard和对方说句什么，也想拥住对方亲吻他，但西班牙人只是靠在那里，一动不动地喘着粗气，感受着高潮过后的余波。好在比利时人好像会意了一般，从边上抽出纸抹了一下嘴便凑上来抱住他吻了吻，然后轻轻地在他耳边说：

“怎么样，技术不比球场上差吧？”

见西班牙人脸上的红色又加深了一个色调，他又笑笑说：“别担心，你会有机会回报我的。”

Azpilicueta面对这样撩人的话只是过于顺从地点了点头，好像依旧沉浸快感混杂着感动这样的怪异组合当中，紧紧拥着对方。

就当比利时人想要挣脱时，他终于听见对方开口了。虽然声音因为刚才的呻吟有些嘶哑，但却清晰无比：

“Je t’aime aussi, Eden.”（法语：I love you too.）

\-----FIN-----


End file.
